An Unfair Trade
by Tachikawa IVIimi 2.0
Summary: A/U. This is a one-shot. Prince Taichi knows what he wants and won't settle for anything less. But what path shall our Prince choose when he can only have one of two?


An Unfair Trade

~Tachikawa IVIimi

_If you have died._

_All the leaves will fall upon my breast_

_It will rain upon my soul night and day_

_The snow will burn away my heart_

_I shall walk with cold and fire and death and snow_

_My feet will want to march where you sleep_

_but_

_I shall go on living_

_Because you wanted me to be, above all things_

_untamable_

_and, love, because you know that I am not just one man_

_but all men._

_-_-_-_

"Taichi!" I let my sword drop to my side and turned around to see the intruder, but it was just her.

"I hope I didn't interrupt, I know how you hate that," she remarked. As a matter of fact, I did hate it when anyone disturbs me while I'm practicing in my chambers; the grand tournament was coming up 

and being a prince, I was expected to show a spectacular performance, so I needed all the practice time I can get. But she was only here until after the tournament, and I never really minded her watching me.

"Don't fret, Sora. I am pleased that you're here," I replied. "So, how are you doing this lovely day, Princess Sora?" I sarcastically asked while fighting with my reflection, "I hear 'Lord of the Pigs' is here." 

"_He_, you mean Jyou Kido."

"Isn't that what I said?" I replied. I turned back around and I heard her soft laugh—I love hearing her laugh like that, her voice sounded like a soft whisper of violins that seem to flow freely through my ears. 

An awkward silence followed, for some reason that just ruined my concentration more so I turned to look at Sora. She had her forehead resting at her palm and was breathing steadily; she seemed to have been calming herself. I dropped my arm and made my way to her.

"Is something the matter? You're quiet today and you don't look so good," I asked.

She smiled, "It's nothing, really. I just don't feel very well, that is all," Her cheeks were red, but this time she wasn't blushing, I thought. I was about to reach for her when the door slammed open.

And that's when he stepped in; with his cocky, poor excuse for a Lord's outfit, his neatly tucked blue hair behind his pig-like ears and spectacles, "Taichi! How's it going—"He stopped when he laid his sly black eyes at Sora. He suavely sidled beside her and nudged me aside, "Why, Princess," he said while taking her hand and planting his wet, clammy lips on it.  "Why if it's possible you're lovelier than I last saw you back at my kingdom!" He chortled. I hated that laugh of his, it sounds like a dirty hog that just got its food. I especially hated it when he kisses Sora.

Smiling feebly and rising onto her feet, Sora graciously curtsied, "Thank you, my Lordship. Forgive me, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have to tend to some of my duties," I frowned as I slowly watched her descend, leaving me with—him.

I looked over to Jyou. His glasses glistened among the light and I saw that specious look in his eyes, I knew exactly why he was like that. Ever since I met him, Jyou had always admired Sora deeply and she knew that, too, for she had always tried to avoid him and his furtive ways. He had already formally asked her parents if he could have her hand in marriage…To my utter bliss, they rejected it, and they had already betrothed her to someone else though I don't know who — I only know that he is a very lucky man.

Jyou quickly turned to me, "Well, Taichi, my boy! Tournament's coming up and I hear that you and I will both be competing," I nodded for I knew where this was going—a challenge, "Spectacular! I suspect that you are also aware that the victor shall receive the prize through Princess Sora's hands. I know that she will accept my offer in marriage when I win the competition—and her heart."

"Humph, we shall see who wins here come the day of the tournament, Jyou. We both know I'm more capable—not to mention handsome enough—of winning her heart. As for the tournament; it's already mine. I've been training all summer long!" I humbly replied, Jyou snorted yet again.

"Oh, Taichi, so young, so naïve…" I grunted, "Remember that I am still three years older therefore wiser than you," For Pete's sake he was only twenty years of age! He acts like he's fifty or something…

I quickly changed the subject and then excused myself. I ran out to the courtyard to find Sora.

I stumbled about on the marble floor as I swerved through turns and constantly bumped onto people. For a person who doesn't feel too good, Sora sure walks fast! I wonder what was bothering her; it wasn't like to her to just leave in the middle of my practice session, especially leaving me with Jyou. Okay, so 'Lord of the Pigs' was a bit too harsh for a name but who could blame me? Him? Someone once told me that if someone smells like a dog, barks like a dog, and whines like a dog then it probably has fleas like a dog—in this case it's all pig. 

I ran faster when I heard Jyou call my name. I didn't want to talk to him for I knew it'll just lead to that bet we made, when we both win the tournament and end up battling each other (this, of course, was already done being that we're both the best), gets the path cleared to Sora's heart. Now I have to win, like I said before those are the only two things I've wanted my whole life.

How clumsy am I, running faster of course meant sharper turns around the corner. Sharper corner means trouble. And there he was; Charles—one of the best, brightest, and certainly chunky chef I've ever seen—don't get him wrong, he's a nice fellow and always giving me advice when needed. I waved a grin and ran by yet he grabbed me back by the scruff of the neck.

"And where zoo you zhink you're going, liddle goozling?" I was so use to his being English Challenged that I could understand most of the things he was saying now. 

I grinned, "Good day, Charles, I was just—going outside, lovetochatgottorunbye!" I snatched a loaf of bread from the load he was carrying, receiving a smack and then running off outside. 

"Vwalk!"

There she was sitting by the lily pond. Half her body was resting on the low wall of rocks that encircled the lily-filled pond at the west side pavilion, the Sakura trees mourned beside her and its fallen petals danced around her half-soaked finger while she stared mindlessly into the shallow, pure blue water that reflected her beautiful face that was half bathed in the morning sunlight. Those cinnamon baked eyes matched well with her gold and amber dress and flowing red hair that rippled against the shining sun as a few strands of hair fell to her cheek.

Okay, so I liked her a lot—as if that weren't obvious!

Cautiously I crept behind her and stopped when I was kneeling right behind her, I smiled smelling the soothing aroma her hair gave off—like a new bloomed rose at the first morning of spring, right after the cold winter nights—I shook my head and covered her eyes with my hands and whispered in her ear.

"Guess who?" 

She laughed, "Taichi, that tickles you're blowing in my ear!" I dropped my hands and smoothly sat beside her.

"Why did you run off like that?" I asked, "And leaving me with Jyou, too!"

Sora smiled, "Forgive me, Taichi. What did Jyou want anyway?"

I bit my lip and turned away, I couldn't tell her that Jyou and I had made a wager and she's the prize! "Well, you see uh—Okay, Sora, I won't lie to you," _Much,_ "You already know how much Jyou and I despise each other and, especially the big tourney coming up we're both even more anxious. So, we…made a deal."

Sora made a face and rolled her eyes, "Taichi, what am I going to do with you…I have told you a thousand times that you have no need of competing with Jyou, you already are much better than him and I just don't see any point on why you two go at each other all the time and making these childish bets," she hesitated. "What exactly _do_ you two gamble on this time?"

I stiffened, "Oh, you know," I panicked; I can't say we bet on her! "Just, things. Mostly—things?"

"Why there's a rock-solid explanation, Sir Kamiya," She laughed. "But if I were you I wouldn't let it get the best of me; no man can have everything he desires, no matter how much he strives for it."

"Ouch, so you don't think I could win?"

Sora shook her head, "No, no of course not. I have high hopes for you, I know you'll succeed with whatever you put your heart into, and I am just stating…everything's always a fair trade, you lose something to gain something." I blinked, obviously confused by what she said, Sora shrugged and patted my head jokingly.

I smiled, "I already know what I want and I'm set on it…You _are_ going to watch my victory, aren't you? I hear the winner of the tournament receives a prize from the princess, now who might that be…" Sora kept giggling, I smirked. 

"Ah, I think I've heard a bit about her, too," She remarked, stroking her chin. "I hear that she is a _very_ lovely and intelligent young lady, desirable to ever man in the land, the fairest of them all!".

I don't why or what I was doing what I was about to, "I bet she is—though she probably doesn't even come close to you, Sora…" my hand somehow found its way onto her cheek as I leaned closer, my eyes still in contact with hers and no words were spoken anymore as my lips slowly made its way to hers.

It was only a split second of bliss for us—or at least me—though that was all I needed to confirm our feelings for each other. Sora slightly broke it off and laid her forehead against mine and breathing rather heavy as if it hurt to take in the summer air.

"Taichi…."

I blinked, "What? Am I doing something that I'm not suppose to…?"

Sora frowned at me, "Taichi, I am—I mean—" she raised her left hand between our faces, I blinked at what she was trying to say but then, when she turned her hand the sun caught something wrapped around her finger that twinkled in my eye.

No. Not this, anything but this. I looked away avoiding her apologetic yet pleading eyes that stared at me, I couldn't bare gaze at the ruby ring that was placed on her finger…That just meant that that kiss meant nothing at all since she was already proclaimed to another man, a man that is not me.

"Sora, don't do this," I stood up and crossed my arms facing the palace. The only place I was ever familiar with for that's where I grew up, with her always around to play with, to share everything with. I remembered how fragile and afraid I was—And, of course, Jyou just had find numerous ways to scare me even more. My parents, I don't think they'd even know that I was alive if I didn't come out of my mother. But when we do get to spend time with each other we go out and have a picnic, enjoying every minute we had with each other and just enjoying life. But that's ancient history; I don't really think they care about me at all—much. 

"Taichi…?" I hadn't notice that Sora had gotten up and laid her hand on my shoulder.

I glanced back at her cinnamon warm eyes and that concerned look on her face. An expression I've seen too many times when I was little. When I'm sitting crying on the ground since I got hurt or was made fun of by Jyou, no one there to comfort me and I was too afraid myself to stand up—but she was always there to come and help me up, wipe my tears away and yell back at Jyou. Humph. 

I smiled warmly and watched as her face lit up. Again, she was there to comfort me even if we've both grown up and I've lost that childish image of mine, but not her—she only became sweeter, nicer, more caring, and beautiful. I leaned down and kiss her lightly on her forehead.

"What was that for?" she titled her head.

My face was yet centimeters away from hers and stayed like that for a while, smiling at her as she gave me a quizzical look. Finally I found the words I was looking for.

"Sora," I whispered, "when I was little, my father finally took the time out of his duties to spend time with me—after you completely lost your temper and yelled at him to play with me," I chuckled.

Sora made a face, "Vaguely."

"Hn."

"What are you getting to, Taichi?"

I bit my lip, "He woke me up in early in the morning and dragged me down to this very spot…Then he, tossed me this wooden sword knowing that I won't be able to even lift a real one—and he began playing around with me," I smiled. "I was still so terrified at seeing him so tall and gallantly standing with that sword of his—I've remembered staring at it all the time and wishing it was mine."

Sora smiled, "Yes, I remember, that's the main reason why I beckoned your father to do so. I knew how much you enjoyed watching tournaments and all, hoping to one day be one of those knights in shining armor…"

"And now I finally am," I proudly whispered and leaned my forehead against hers. "And that's all because of you. You were willing to sacrifice yourself to go yell at my father, just to make me happy—you were the one who gave me the courage to stand up to Jyou, to anything…And now that courage will help me face through this."

"Through what?"

I weakly took her hand and gazed at the ring, "I shall win your heart, no matter how hard it is or whoever I have to fight to attain it. I'll defeat Jyou in the greatest battle of my life in the ultimate tournament and claim my prize through your hands—and then I shall defeat this no good man that doesn't even deserve your hand in marriage."

Sora gave a slight melancholy frown, "Oh, Taichi…" she let her hand drop from mine. "My parents shan't change their minds when it's made—"

I stopped her right there and then by putting my finger on her tender lips, "Shh…I promise that here and now. I know how bound you are to being loyal, especially to your family, so I'll win your hand in marriage as fair as possible by winning the tournament, defeating Jyou, and proving to your parents that I am worth it…and I know I might sound a bit like Jyou—but I'll do everything it takes to make you fall in love with me as I do to you, even if that means giving up my life for it."

Sora just stared at me—okay, maybe I went a bit too dramatic but, Charles always taught me to speak my mind and to not be afraid of what I say, so I said it. And I meant every word of it too, every word.

I couldn't take the silence between us anymore and walked away, Sora didn't bother calling me back for she probably didn't have anything to reply to that. 

_-_-_-_ 

"On guard!"

"Slow down, Prince Taichi! You are going too—"

"At it, at it! Tighten your grip, will you, Ichijouji!"

"Sir, I-I can't—oomph!" Ichijouji fell hard on his back and let out an agonizing groan and stayed in his position for a while muttering about his back. "Prince Taichi, if I may be so bold to ask, would it be possible if you might, ow, cut me some slack?" He asked and winced as the sunlight beat down on his eyes as he tried to glance up at me hovering above him.

Slack? How does he possibly think I can let my guard down so easily when probably the most important battle of my life is but two weeks away! I breathed heavily and wiped my moist hand across my sweaty forehead. I'm so damn exhausted…Slack, hn.

I raised my sword, "Come at it, Ichijouji, desist with that kind of attitude and spirit and hold up your blade!" I shouted assertively. God forgive me, I'm starting to completely lose my temper with this naïve boy…"Forget it, practice is over. Tell my father I've gone riding by the east pavilions."

Ichijouji nodded and I can tell he was shocked and afraid of my raging mood; he picked up his fallen sword, "Y-yes, Your Highness. It was a pleasure dueling with you and I wish you luck for the tournament," He said and quickly walked away and back inside the chambers. I lied, of course, why would I say I were there so Father or worst, Jyou could just follow me where I would be stuck into a boring and pointless conversation? Always be one step ahead of your enemy and two steps ahead of yourself, one thing I learned from my years of fighting.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness."

I cracked a small smile at the horse caretaker, Nicholas, and grabbed a pair of reins and a saddle, "Do you think I can take Aurora out today? Just around the west pavilions."

Nicholas kept on with his shoe shining and smiled up at me, tossing his head a bit far down the stables, "Of course, my boy," he leaned in and whispered slightly. "But I must warn you, Sire, that the Lady is a tad cranky this morning considering she got loose the night before and spent the whole night galloping around with those wild ones—oh, such ravage creatures," he shuddered.

I arched my brow, I find him amusing for the oddest reasons, "Right, will do," I said and carried the heavy materials in my hand and down the corridors where My Lady slept. I stopped short and it seemed like my angry mood had suddenly been soothed in seconds the moment I saw her furiously picking her hooves up and down as if itching to get out. She saw me through her untamed blood red mane and with those two brown orbs eyes. I smiled; those eyes just don't match her tough exterior for they just look too kindly at you, so softly and soothing. _So much like Her_.

"Beast, are you going to trot over here or are you about to make me come all the way in this smelly stall," I grinned and slightly chuckled when Aurora snorted at me and backed away. Playing around, I sighed defeated and pretended that I was about to leave and she bit the bait and nudged her nose. I looked back, "Oh, so now you choose to talk to me."

Slowly I opened the gate and inched my way in. Like a wounded stray, you always have to approach Aurora slowly and carefully, make one wrong move and who knows what'll happen. I whispered pacifying words when I reached her, carefully placing the saddle on her and strapping it on. I scrunched my nose.

"I guess a hypocrite I am for accusing such a stall that smells only half as bad as I do," I chuckled and patted her back. "What do you say I take you running among your 'friends' lands, huh? Hey!" I drew back when Aurora neighed loudly and trotted up in excitement.

"Don't tell my father or anyone where I've gone!" I called as I galloped swiftly out of the stables and headed along the kingdom's forests. See, two steps ahead.

The breeze feels so much calmer during autumn, makes me feel like a small young'n again. Deeply inhaling I kicked Aurora's sides to insist her to gallop faster, she began darting around the trees and skipping over large rocks, then we reached an enormous grassy field where the wild mares and stallions grazed upon. Amazing couldn't even compare to my feelings at this moment…I knew I was stepping into a territory where I wasn't warmly welcomed, so just before Aurora reached the other horses I swiftly let myself fall from her back, tumbling and rolling to the ground where I lay laughing.

"If only life could feel this unconscious," I blinked and let my eyes wander around the skies; I lied there for a long while. Surely now my hot temper has left me; who knew I could be so stressed over a tournament, I never have been before, what makes this one so different?

I sat up and placed my hands over my knees, "Of course this one's different—it's the one dream I have been anticipating since I was a lad," I nodded but then the vision of Sora flashed and stayed in my head. Well, maybe it is the _two_ things I have been anticipating. But as stressed as I get I am sure of this—I will be the victor of the tournament and I will earn Sora's love. I will win in the end. With such wonderful effigies in my head I soon fell into deep sleep.

A soft neigh and snorting, I was forced awake by Aurora's wet nose nudging my cheeks. Still feeling a bit sleepy I paid her no heed and rolled onto my side, murmuring myself to go back to sleep but that didn't stop the horse as she made a commanding neigh and started nibbling on my hair. 

"Ow, alright, alright!" I exclaimed and grabbed my head for protection. "Must you gnaw so hard?" I asked and sat up quickly for her to stop, oh my head felt oddly light and swirling, if I might remark. Aurora jumped up and stomped her feet in intention to get me waking up, I stretched my arms and yawned loudly, as I blinked at the brightness I noticed I must've have slept the whole morning. It was probably a couple of hours until dinner, now, and all the wild horses were long gone. 

Slowly I got up and whistled for Aurora, jumping onto her back and grabbing the reins, "Come on, girl, let's go home," I softly said as we began heading back to the castle. I can only hear my Father and Mother's worried words now…

"What in the world…" I tugged on the reins for Aurora to move slower and quieter as we neared the stables. There, just standing right where everyone can see them were Jyou and Sora! I saw her smiling candidly while Jyou was seemingly telling some corny joke. Maybe I was being too suspicious but Sora surely made it look as if she were actually enjoying his company…Shaking my head, I sternly continued and silently approached. Jyou quickly spotted and greeted me, his face brimming with boast. I looked at Sora and, for almost a brief moment, I thought I saw a flash of disappointment. Was it because I had interrupted their good time? 

"Taichi, there you are! We have all been worried about your running off. You're Father has been looking for you, seems a tad angry, too," Jyou said with a grin. "Really, Taichi, no one appreciates a liar, where were you this morning?"

"…That is none of your concern."

Jyou seemed to thrive at seeing my condition, "Why, I think someone's been practicing a little_ too_ hard lately," he crossed his arms, taunting me more to just jump off my horse and lunge at him. I looked to Sora, silent since I arrived, I watched her avert her eyes and act as if it was a sin to look at me. 

"—shouldn't worry so much," I looked back at Jyou, he stepped closer to Sora. "I have been keeping the Lady Sora here company today that I myself have completely lost track of time and haven't gotten to practicing for the big show."

Muttering how I thought 'that's nice', I tapped Aurora's side and beckoned her back to her stall, leaving those two—_those_. Shutting my mouth tightly I ignored how Jyou started commenting my constant rudeness and walking out and just stayed with Aurora in the stables until they left, afraid I would just burst if I go anywhere near them together. I was burning with anger, jealousy, but I wasn't entirely sure why they came upon me so easily. 

That night… 

Laying my study book back down, I glanced up across the table at my Father as he read quietly by the fire. I took a gander at the ticking clock and saw how early it still was, I had finished all my studying already but I still have half an hour left before I can excuse myself to my room. Quietly and politely I got up—my Father but took a small glance before returning to his reading—and I strolled over to the window sill, a small part of me wishing I could be out there practicing, now. 

My Father must have caught my wistful expression, "It is late, son, you wouldn't want to wear yourself out," He tapped his eyeglasses towards me. I nodded and gave an understanding smile, turning my head outside again for the duration of my study time.

"Good evening, Your Highness," I nodded back towards the bowing chamber maidens that had passed me, seeming to be heading back to the west wing. I wonder what their business was all the way over here.

I saw at the corner of my eyes one of the ladies giggle, before the others stifled a small hushed laughter within their group. I neared Jyou's bedroom door and understood—I shook my head and tried to get the grotesque thought that women actually would obey the order of being bed warmers to such a man. To anyone! It's absurd! Pulling my arms behind my head I continued towards my own room when someone's hurrying figure rushed out of Jyou's door and collided onto me. 

"Oh, forgive me, milady," I fumbled and fixed myself quickly so I can help her up, my hand reached but halfway when I saw who it was. "Sora! What, are you alright?" My mind was racing. Jyou's room, what would bring her there?

"I'm fine, Your Highness," she muttered and managed to help herself up. I watched her fix herself and avoid my gawking stare, my mind and body just froze—my curiosity quickly switched to anger, towards Jyou or her I was afraid to find out. When Sora finally looked at me she had these, guilt, swimming in her eyes that I was terrified to ask her reason. 

"Goodnight, Your Highness!" she burst and dashed pass me, I followed her descending figure until it disappeared, and I had no options left but to stare then at the door she had burst out from. 

Had she really cared at all about my feelings? Images of my times with her flooded my head but it merely came to tonight's effigy—had that kiss not mean anything to her? Maybe it was all in my head then, she doesn't fancy me, maybe, and she's fallen for Jyou. Confusion washed up against me and my study book flew across my room and I angrily paced around to help calm myself down. 

"What am I getting so worked up for? There has to be a logical explanation for this," I raised my arms and stifled a laugh. "It's Sora, for crying out loud, she wouldn't do anything like this! That's right…It's Jyou I don't trust," I muttered. But what if, he _had_ forced her to do something…? I clutched my head and sat down quickly, not wanting to get the thought of something so—impure to come to her! It can't! Jyou may be a snake but not even he would do such a sinful thing…unless.

"Arrgh," I grabbed the hilt of my sword and flung it in front of myself. Grabbing it with my other hand I began my routine of practice around my room, my sword coming down even harder than it usually does, I took out all my rage onto its point, but it barely helped. If Sora would have just been honest with me! I wouldn't have to torture and let my mind wander to the impossible. I have other things to worry about, too…

Would she have really agreed to sleep with him?

It was all coming together…the hints, I should have seen them more clearly but I was being so loving to her I forgave her every mistake. She never showed much refusal for him, and she always opposed when I had said something harsh about him, she disliked it when we made bets, and the one big thing; she _never_ had contradicted her parents at not being able to marry me. Because she was already in love with **Him**!

The point of the sword came crashing down and shattered the wooden table.

_-_-_-_

I strapped on my belt buckle, in a hurry to get outside before anyone calls me for breakfast. I almost got away with it, too, if Father had not seen also been late to breakfast and saw me running down the stairs. He called my name and asked me where I was going. Practice, I said, and with that he cast a disturbed glance at me before leading me the other way.

"Taichi, don't get the wrong idea from what I'm about to say but," he sighed and his hand tightened around my shoulders. "There is such a thing as getting _too_ ready. You've been out from sun up till midnight wearing yourself out before the tournament even comes up! It's worrying everyone for the past few days now."

"I'm sorry, Father, maybe excitement has gotten the best of me," I apologized sincerely, but my seething has yet to be settled. 

He nodded but I think he knew something else was the matter, but he didn't pry, "I understand, a chip off the ol' block!" he chuckled, as we neared the dining room he had slowed down both our pace and let his hand drop, whispering his words. "Don't put more than enough pressure on yourself, my boy, it could drive you to something you might regret."

A small smile appeared on my face and I nodded back, "Of course, the one thing you've always taught me. Thank you."

"—Ah, there they are!" We both turned our heads to see Jyou standing from his seat. "We have been wondering if you two have forgotten about breakfast!"

Father chuckled and parted from me, taking his seat beside Mother, "I'm sorry, everyone, I got caught up in some business and completely lost track of time," he said, leaning over and kissing my mother's cheek. I turned back when Jyou had said my name and asked me where I was.

"It's none of your concern—"

"Taichi! Watch your manners, Lord Jyou had merely asked a simple question," My Mother scolded and I went to take my seat, murmuring an apology to Jyou. It completely took me by surprise to have found myself sitting near Sora; I hadn't even noticed her by her stillness! I watched her for a while, she stole a few glances back but turned away just as quick, the somber look on her face stayed.

"So how goes the practicing, Jyou?" Father asked and got my attention, too. I had almost forgot the tournament was just a two days away! Time flies since I had became distant to everyone. 

Jyou nodded and winked at me, I glowered and angrily forked my food, "It goes well, Your Majesty, very well! I think I've about boosted up both my stamina and confidence at rising levels."

"How nice to hear that, seems like this will be an outstanding show between you and Taichi."

"Oh, I bet it will…" Jyou trailed off, I saw him look at Sora. I tried hard to restrain my hands from shaking.

Sora, for the first time since the other night, spoke directly to me, "Would you please pass the loaves, Your Highness," I looked up at her, and it came clear that it was hard for me to look at her like I always had. She looked spoiled to my eyes, not the same sweet and pure girl I had always seen, the part of her was gone. "Ah-ahem, Taichi?"

"Huh, oh," I reached for the plate but Jyou snatched it before I could and handed it to Sora.

"I guess we would have to excuse young Taichi today, your mind seems to be wandering around lately, hasn't it, _Taichi_?" he grinned and I had lost it. Swiftly getting up I knocked my chair backwards and put my hand above my hilt.

"Haven't you done enough?!" I growled.

"Taichi!!" My parents exclaimed in shock of my action, Jyou stepped back a bit and I could see the fear written on his face. "Taichi what is going on with you?!" Gritting my teeth, I cast a glance at Sora who had also stood up and stared at me, in a way that she didn't seem to have recognized me either. I stepped back and angrily walked out.

I stopped and looked directly at Sora, muttering, "You lose something to gain something—fair trade indeed, milady" I needn't bother to look at her crushed face and I just walked out to go practice.

When I walked out I had found Ichijouji sitting and eating his sandwich quietly, until he saw me he quickly dropped it back in his bag and stood up, "Good morning, Your Highness, I'm sorry I had assumed since you didn't show up at the usual time you had forgotten about today's practice," he bowed and apologized. I nodded and hesitated for a moment, worried that maybe I might take too much of my anger out on the poor boy and that maybe it would be best if I be left alone for the day. Ken was looking at me questioningly for my silence.

"Take the day off, Ken, I think I'll practice by myself today," I said. The young boy's face lit up and he graciously thanked me before grabbing his bag and running off. When he was long gone I took out my sword and my emotions.

Doesn't anyone care anymore? I'm not sure who to be mad at the most, Sora or Jyou…But somehow my mind's telling me to blame her. True, Jyou has exceeded his qualities of being a womanizer and a bastard but Sora? She had betrayed me in so many ways, she took me by surprise and hurt me so much that it makes me hard to remember her in any other way. I loved her. God, did I love her…why did she choose to hurt me? Was I that, worthless that I'm not worth her time or respect anymore?

"I fought for her, every dream of mine contained her and myself living a happy life. It just seemed so right," I sank down to a stump, sweat was dripping down and tickling my cheeks and I brushed my hand to wipe them off only to realize, I was crying.

A towel was thrown at my face and I had looked up to see Jyou walking over. He smiled and titled his head, "I'm soft on cry babies, so I forgive you for your actions, my dear boy!" he laughed, I counted the snorts in between.

What the hell, doesn't he think he's done enough on his part?! I threw the towel back at his feet and got up, "Forgive _me?_"

"I figure stress has gotten to you, I didn't think it would take you this long to realize you are no match for me," he surmised and picked up a rusty sword, then pointed it at me. "Even the Princess thinks so."

"Sora…"

Jyou nodded, "Poor girl's just distraught by that display earlier, tsk, tsk…But no worries, I think I calmed her down mighty easily," he said those last words slowly, letting it sink in. Putting his hands on his hips and his eyes staring into space, Jyou licked his lips and sighed. "That girl…sure is something, although I assume you already think the same, eh." It took, all I had to restrain myself, his neck was just begging to be wringed. "Too bad you've been to occupied with practicing your little techniques, pushing the poor girl away…but I should be thanking you though, for pushing her towards me."

"Bastard," I pointed my blade at his throat, breathing heavily and getting angrier when he showed no sign of cowering. "Give me one good reason not to slit your throat right now…"

Smiling widely, Jyou dropped the rusty sword, "Better yet, I'll give you two," his eyes went pass me and onto something behind us. I glanced back and saw Sora standing there; far enough not to have heard but only seen what was going on but near enough for me to see the tears flowing down her face. I stuttered—Jyou grunted and began to walk pass me, muttering as he went by. "That's the first reason, the second, I think I'll just let you wait until tomorrow's tournament…" He slid quietly out of the scene and there passed a few minutes of silence between me and Sora. She was still crying and somehow, in the vicinity of my heart, I ached with her. She spoke first.

"I-I'm sorry, for interrupting again…but I needed to talk to you," she whispered. "Taichi, please let me explain what's going on—"

"Don't even," I exclaimed. "I've heard _and_ seen enough, spare me of the despicable details…"

Sora frowned and protested, "But you have to understand! It is not what you think at all!"

"Oh, is it? Tell me, Sora," I stepped closer. "That night you came out of Jyou's room…it was of the same reason those chamber maids had, wasn't it?" My words came out so fluently.

Hesitating a bit, Sora bit her lip and nodded in disgrace but quickly debated, "I-I asked Jyou to send them away when I had come in…But I didn't, Taichi! Believe me when I say I didn't—you know me better than that, we've, we've grown up together…You know I care about you."

"Well you had a lousy way of showing it."

"Why can't you believe me?!" she asked, crying furiously, she walked towards me and grabbed my wrists, making me drop my sword. "I would never dishonor you _or_ myself like that…Just please try to understand…" she pleaded. I looked at her, peered into her, and for that _one_ second I had thought I could believe her again, but my mind was too cluttered with her lies and my heart too shattered and beyond repair for compassion.

I shook my hands free, "I understand perfectly," Sora smiled a bit. "You and Jyou both deserve each other," the smile faded and her face fell once more. My words came out more bitter than ever, "But hey, like you said, you lose something to gain something. Even though I lost you to Jyou, I now know the real truth about what kind of person you are. All a fair trade now, isn't it?"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Sora bit her lip as if trying to find something to say but instead she turned and ran away, I watched her leave without so much of a care.

_-_-_-_

"Nervous?"

I strapped my chest plate on and looked at Ichijouji. Nervous? Sure, there were only hundreds of people cheering outside, my _parents _and others of the royal court are out there, and oh, just to add onto my stress—I'm burning up with rage because the girl I so much gave my heart to betrayed me for my worst enemy!

"Hn, why would I be nervous?" I grunted and started searching for my sword. Ichijouji had sensed my passive aggressiveness and then slowly crept out of the tent, just in time for my Father to walk in. "Dad, you're suppose to be staying outside."

He chuckled and followed me as I went out the back of the tent and started walking towards the stables to see Nicholas and Aurora. Surely I can't start this battle without a good luck kiss from Aurora! I looked back and Father was still there talking. Shaking my head, I tried to block him out for it was most likely he was talking about Jyou. No use.

"I'm sure King and Queen Takenouchi are anticipating seeing you," he said. How could I have forgotten about them? "Oh, hello there, Nicholas!"

"Good day, Your Highness'," Nicholas tipped his hat to the both of us. I managed a tiny smile and a nod, hoping my Father would stay put and talks to Nicholas so I can get some privacy before the tournament.

Pacing faster I stopped at the last stall where she was stomping heavily around the rings. She was waiting for me, I could tell, I tried to smile as I hopped on the other side and Aurora came trotting towards me, "Hey, lovely, haven't seen you in a while…" I muttered and put our heads together. Aurora sort of punched my head in accusation; we both knew exactly why I hadn't come to see her.

As I talked about absolutely nothing to Aurora, Father finally caught up and stopped short just in front of the door, admiring, "My, she sure has grown into a fine mare, hasn't she? Seems just like yesterday, I remember your first meeting…" he shook his head and came over.

"Privacy seems to be an understatement in this world," I muttered. "Father, you really should get back."

"—what are you, trying to get rid of your own Father?" laying a hand behind his back, the other reached out for Aurora's nose. She gave a tug, "There, there, quite a fighting spirit she has," I nodded, stood aside for a bit as my Father stroked her mane and gently patting her head, he then spoke to me. "Are you nervous?"

I shrugged and looked away, "Hasn't really crossed my mind…" Father's brows met and questioned me for some reason, but he dismissed it just as quick and gave me a sure pat on the shoulder before going back outside. Before he had left I was sure he had said something, something along the lines of victory not being everything…well, forgive me, Father, but when a man has nothing else to live for, victory is the only thing left he hungers for.

Aurora's sudden neighing startled me and turned around to see what the source was, it was Sora, nonetheless. Giving a tiny grunt, I turned back around and grabbed a brush and began combing through Aurora's mane, hoping Sora would take the hint and go away but instead she walked up beside me and grabbed a brush of her own. The horse didn't seem to mind the discomfited moment we were having for she took a step closer and began to gently rock.

"Hmm, how I've missed riding on this horse with you," Sora started, I bet she was hoping that would soften me up somehow. She tried not to let her frown show when I dumped my brush down and walked over to get on the rest of my armor, and for a while there was just this lull in the stalls and the excitement outside seemed to have faded some, I took a deep breathe. Letting a small breeze brush up on my face, I closed my eyes and enjoyed that calmness the swept over me; I opened my mouth and turned my head around.

I saw Aurora standing there and her eyes met mine, "I know, I've missed her, too."

_-_-_-_

Looking up at the stands, I saw my Mother and Father watching me as I waited for my name to be called up to the podium. I readjusted my shoulder plates; grass stains and red marks were found almost all over my body from the previous brawling that I was actually almost glad to have just one more waiting to be finished so I could retire.

"PRINCE, TAICHI KAMIYA! SON OF HIS HIGHNESS' ADASHI KAMIYA!"

I sighed, "There's my cue, wish me luck, Ichijouji."

"You don't need luck, sire, you've already won this one!" I could hear Ichijouji whooping as I marched out to the platform. The crowd went ballistic—as they have been all day—while I made my way to beside the court presenter; he began to call for Jyou.

As expected, like the last several battles Jyou had to put on a grand entrance; trotting up in a black stallion saddled with silk, the crowd was in awe of Jyou's boastful entrance and the way he had flipped off from the horse and onto the platform, giving a huge bow before facing me.

He smirked and his eyes shone more conniving than ever, "Well, finally…the last battle, are you ready, Taichi?"

My face was firm, I kept my eyes on his as we both stepped back to prepare while the announcer talked once again about the rules and present us fighters to the people, "Behold! Your Highnesses, people of Aria, the last two knights left standing!!" Applause rang about the entire place as he hurriedly backed away and Jyou and I drew out our swords.

I forgot how much my body had been aching or the exhaustion that was sweeping over my mind, routinely ridding my mind of all the people cheering around us, my parents, even the ground, I just kept my eyes on Jyou. Jyou seemed to have been doing the same, for a second I almost forgot the Jyou is as experienced as I am, and as much as I would hate to admit it, maybe even more. I have to concentrate, if I make one wrong move Jyou could gain the upper hand instantly, even kill me without hesitation!

"Hu—ah!" Jyou let out a cry as he lunge his sword at me and missed, his blade digging into the crack on the floor. I would have celebrated that quick maneuver but even I have to admit that that was a little too close to call. We both fought hard, beads of sweat soaking our faces and clothing, but we pushed on into our gruesome battle. But Jyou had exceptional speed and suddenly caught me off guard, bringing me to my knees, his blade gritting upon mine.

"I am sure this placement doesn't come to much of a surprise for you," he said, tired and grinning. I told him I would not let his attempting to scare me make me weak. "Scare you? Face it; Taichi my boy, our fight is already over…I-It has been long ago, I've already won. And you…you're just barely holding on to something you've never had," I let out an angry cry as I received an energy boost and pushed him back and started to give out powerful blows. But it hadn't seemed to faze him as much for he kept on his grin.

"I own you, Taichi, I can see it in your eyes," Jyou daunted and he quickly glanced to his left. "And Sora, I didn't even have to lift a finger, all I needed was to scare her to get you."

I jumped back and looked fiercely at him, "What are you talking about?!" Smirking, Jyou tossed a look over to Sora. I looked in the same direction and saw her standing up from her chair, hands clasped near her chest and staring fearfully at me, I saw her eyes pleading for me.

Jyou smiled when I turned back to him, slowly putting his sword to his side, "You want me to tell you a secret, Taichi? Sora never did sleep with me," how could he know? Jyou's smile got wider when he saw the surprised look on my face. "Yes, that was my plan for you all along. Despite how much I, desire Sora I knew it was you she really cared for and how worried she was about you going into this tournament with me…so I began to manipulate her, saying that I would go easier on you if she would spend more time with me instead of you."

If it was possible, even more anger started to boil in me, but this time it was all on Jyou. Sora, how could I have doubted her?! I looked over to her direction and she only took one look at me before she fled off the stands. Oh, Sora.

"Tragic, she must be heartbroken after I told her how much you hated her."

"You did _what?!_" I clenched my fist and looked at Jyou.

He titled his head, "Well, did you not?" I turned away and he went on. "After all you did catch her leaving my bedroom that one night…boy, I'm sure that put you into one crazy ride! In all honesty, I really did give it a try with her but she only came into my room to call our deal off for she knew how much pain it was causing you. Hah, she was even trying to threat me in—oof!" I silenced him with my fist and sent him sprawling onto the floor before he could go on.

"_You insolent bastard!!_" I yelled in full rage, my hands were trembling in anger. "So much do I want to put you in your place and rip your head off, but you have played your game long enough and now you will have to live with the consequences until death."

Jyou sat up and wiping the blood off the side of his mouth, "Oh, and what are you going to do?"

It took every ounce of control I had to turn away, "I hereby strip you of all your titles and forever banish you to live in the desolated lands until the very day you die," Jyou actually laughed.

"Oh, woe is me," he said. "I may be sentenced to such a trivial punishment but it is you who will have to live with the loss! You've already lost her, Taichi! And I swear to you Sora will come crawling back to me for the worthless, used piece of—"

"**That's enough!**" I unsheathed my sword and turned to attack him and everything that happened after was just a blur.

My already wide eyes widened as I saw the frills of the white dress and cinnamon hair descend in slow motion before my eyes, I stepped forward and tried to reach for her outstretched hand as Sora's body plummeted to the earth. Dropping that sword I once proudly held in my hands, I collapsed beside her, my hands were trembling as I slowly felt the spot where my anger has made its scar; I gathered my courage to look up at her forbearing eyes.

"How could I have—I-I'm sorry…I didn't—I didn't mean to, please forgive me!" I was a sniveling child; the tears ran furiously down my cheeks, the cheeks that she slowly reached out for.

"I-It's okay…I…know you didn't mean to, I'm sorry I keep interrupting you like this," she said it so calmly but with every word she choked out, the more blood dripped down from the corners of her lips and down her chin, and the more her breathing lessened. "I… …was just running to. I'm glad you chose to walk away." I begged her to stop talking, stop apologizing, begged her to stay with me.

I could hear voices calling and running towards us, but I paid them no heed. I cradled Sora in my arms, repeating the same words over and over…_I'm sorry, please don't leave me, I'm sorry_…How could I have let my anger drive me to hurt the one I truly loved?

Caressing her face I rocked back and forth; my throat tightened every time I looked at her. Someone's hand was suddenly shaking my shoulder; I could hear voices all around me, Father calling and telling me to let go...I couldn't care how loud or how much I was crying, I couldn't bring myself to let her go, before I even knew that she had already left.

_You're wrong, Sora, there's just no such thing as a fair trade__…_

_-_-_-_

That day I laid my heart out to Sora, I told her that the man she was supposed to marry was no good, and after finding out that that man had been me all along, I knew I could not have been more right in telling her so. I took in a deep breath of the spring breeze and marched towards the tomb where Sora's body had been placed, kneeling before the stone that had her name etched on it, I placed the fresh flowers I had picked down and stood up.

"I don't know if you were watching, but I won another tournament yesterday," I said with a small smile, then sighed. "And don't give me a look about it, I _am_ trying to stop…I know it's been a year since I have made that vow but, it's been a really tough and long road. But I'm sure you know that," A frown came upon my face upon saying that and for a while I just stood there. "I should have been able to go on with living by now, but my heart still goes out to you, Sora. Not a day passes by that I don't regret what I had done; if I only chose to put down my sword in the very beginning I still would have had you here with me." I said my parting words of the day and turned to leave when I unconsciously grabbed the hilt of my sword and stopped. Slowly turning around I stepped closer to the tomb and knelt down, unsheathing my sword and laying it flat down at the stone's feet.

After placing two fingers on my lips, I gently patted the boulder and said, "Maybe, just maybe, there is such thing as a fair trade." I got up and began walking back to where Aurora stood grazing; she heard my footsteps and greeted me with a tossing of her mane and soft purrs. I grabbed her reins and smiled. "Let's move on, girl."

-That poem above was from the book, The Road to Terabithia, I have no claim on that or any character used here. If you are one of my regular readers, please see my info page for some news. I hope you liked and please review!


End file.
